


Lost and Found Soulmates

by female_overlord_3



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, I have a permit. It says I can do what I want., M/M, MY ANGEL WANTS POLY SHE GETS POLY, Multi, POV Alternating, Within reason of course, hell no this is a fluffy fic, like the emails but cuter?, no martin, out Bram (to friends and family only), out Simon (to friends and family only), read to find out, the universe is having fun, there still might be emailing, they go public don't worry, will it be the tilt-a-whirl or the ferris wheel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: All the things you lose winds up in your soulmates room.Simon doesn’t realize it’s happening until he finds a shirt that’s absolutely not his. At first he thought it was his dads or maybe Nick’s but he couldn’t recall ever seeing either of them wear it. Then there was a sock that was not his, followed by another shirt, then a pair of gym shorts. Something else Simon noticed was that his Oreo collection started to increase which, was amazing at the start but it was the final tip off of what was happening.





	Lost and Found Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts).



> THIS IS A BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MY DARLING MAUD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. LOVE YOU HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!! ~~(I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT I MEAN LOOK HOW LONG IT IS AND THERE'S MORE TO COME WOW)~~
> 
>  
> 
> The end notes have some backstory and info if you want to know it.

Simon doesn’t realize it’s happening until he finds a shirt that’s absolutely not his. At first he thought it was his dads or maybe Nick’s but he couldn’t recall ever seeing either of them wear it. Then there was a sock that was not his, followed by another shirt, then a pair of gym shorts. Something else Simon noticed was that his Oreo collection started to increase which, was amazing at the start but it was the final tip off of what was happening. Honestly he was just relieved because thank god now he knows for sure that his soulmate is a guy, because even though he knows he likes men the confirmation is just really nice to have.

It doesn’t really hit Simon until he’s driving to Waffle House. He needs to pull over and breathe, breathe and stop smiling.

The first one that notices is Leah, or well there’s that looks she gets when she’s caught something and simply waits him out. She doesn’t have to wait long.

Leah is on the inside of the booth so she can hold Abby’s hand under the table, Simon sliding in the remaining open spot next to her while Nick and Abby continue to attack each other across from them with rolled up paper balls from their straws. “Hey guys.” Someone flicks a paper ball at him hitting him on the cheek but he’s got their attention or well half of it as they continue trying to attack each other in the small space.

“I um so-” “Omg he’s glowing somethings happened!” Abby turns her body to fully face him, a bright curious smile doing it’s best to make him talk. “Well I can’t tell you all if I keep getting-” Nick aims a paper ball and it hits the tip of Simon’s nose. “Guess i’m not telling you then.” He uses the menu to shield himself from the onslaught of paper he knew would be the reaction. Not to hide the stupid smile can’t get rid of, absolutely not.

A foot nudges his next to him while a hand reaches across the table to poke his cheeks.“Nope spill Si well be good.” Nick holds his hands up in mock surrender as he grins at him.

Simon stares at them all silently, he’s not making it a dramatic pause why would he, before lowering his menu and rethinking how to say it.

“The bra incident.”

It takes a second but then Abby jumps out of the booth and brings him into a crushing hug as she squeals. Leah hugs him on the other side laughing, finding his hand to give it a squeeze while Nick reaches over the table to add to their hug huddle. Then they separate and the questions start firing.

“Did it happen today?”

“When did you notice?”

“Finally!”

“Do you know who it is?”

“Who’s the lucky guy!”

“What did they lose?”

“Simon details!”

“Omg this is so exciting!”

They finally fall quiet so they can get their very important answers, Simon’s been waiting patiently sipping at his orange juice. “You guys good?” Three heads nod at him.

“I noticed things I think starting last month but I didn’t realize it until well… this morning driving here.” He omits having to park and breathe because yes he loves his friends but he doesn’t want to die of embarrassment.  “Also yes it’s a guy thank god. I mean I already knew but it was nice, very confirming.”

Nick quirks his brow. “So what did your soulmate lose?” They all lean in closer to Simon.

“So far two shirts, a sock, a pair of gym shorts, and oreo's.” He answers and their food arrives, saving him from further questions for a good five minutes.

The literal second five minutes have passed Leah nudges him. “So what’s you plan?”

Of course she would go for the more serious question. “Coffee first.” She rolls her eyes at his very BS answer. “A plan would be nice to have.” She argues but returns to eating her omelette.

Just as his fork leaves his mouth, Nick asks another question. “What did the shorts look like?”

He answers with a shrug. “I don’t know, regular gym shorts. They were grey and possibly Nike?”

Abby pokes her soulmate in the side to make him stop. “Coffee first babe then more questions.”

She throws Simon a wink and everyone is more focused on finishing their food. He rolls his eyes when a foot knocks into his. “If you three want to play footsies then actually try not to include mine.” His comment gets the desired effect with everyone at their table but him starts blushing. “What I have to put up with.”

A strawberry hits his forehead. “What we’ll have to put up with soon.” Leah gives him a wicked look. “Maybe he’s brown eyed.” He tries to glare at her but by how red he’s blushing isn’t helping.

-

This is the fourth hoodie Bram has found. It makes him way too hopeful. The thing is they’re generic enough to be anyone’s but the only guy Bram’s mind keeps jumping to is Simon.

If only he knew for sure if Simon was into guys too but how can he even ask such a personal question when he can barely talk to him in general. Being able to eat lunch with him and their friends has helped but Garrett always gives him that look. He doesn’t regret coming out to his best friend but he needs to stop giving Bram a heart attack every time he tries to get them to talk to each other.

Sighing Bram finally caves and texts Garrett.

Bram _: I’m starting to collect hoodies._

Garrett: _Ur more of jacket guy._

Garrett: _Wait. Oh. OH OMG MAN YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING._

Bram: _Nope. These are definitely not mine._

Garrett: _Congrats bro! Now it’s time to find out who the guy is._

Bram: _I could just wait til he runs out of hoodies and complains on facebook._

The idea of waiting makes Bram nervous but a little hopeful.

Garrett: _Better Idea. Leave notes for him!_

Bram… actually likes that idea but how would he-

Garrett: _I think if you give me the note and I just leave it somewhere, it might work. One of my cousins tried something similar._

He thinks about it, then thinks about it some more and then it’s all he can think about.

Bram: _I think I might man._

Garrett: _Awesome just lmk when._

After another good fifteen minutes of debating if he was really going through with this, Bram sits at his desk and grabs a blue sticky note.

**Hi.** **-Blue**

It’s the only thing he can think to write so it’ll have to do. It’s good and simple, an easy conversation starter.

He leaves it flipped over on his desk and pretty much speed walks downstairs to get something to drink or eat or maybe leave his room and never come back. The closing of the door blows the note so that it flies off the desk and glides aimlessly through the air until it slips under Bram’s dresser.

-

Simon is trying to work on his English paper that's due Monday and regretting that he waited til the weekend. He absentmindedly looks down at his desk and frowns when he sees a blue piece of paper. Pushing his work aside, Simon picks up the paper and flips it over to read the words: **Hi. -Blue.**

The handwriting is straight and perfect, much nicer than his. Simon will admit it can be chicken scratch sometimes.

It takes him a good twenty minutes to decide if he’ll reply because obviously this is his soulmate. He tears off a piece of lined paper from his notebook to use.

**Dear Blue, Hi back. How are you? I’m really nervous right now.**

It takes another fifteen minutes to decide on a name.

**-Jacques**

Not knowing what to do now or even how he’ll get this note to ‘Blue’, what better to do than go get food.

A gust of wind makes its way through the window he left open earlier. The light paper is pushed of his desk and eventually lands next to Simon’s open door. Bieber walks in with one of Simon’s shoes and drops it right onto the paper.

-

Bram finally does return to his room after dinner, the note no longer lingering in his mind. Walking over to his desk to grab his earphones, Bram looks down as his desk a bit confused because he thought- Oh. Oh no. No no no no no no no. After a frantic search throughout his whole room he finally accepts that the universe is a cruel cruel bitch.

-

Simon is going to die or run away because he can’t find the damn note, the very important note he was going to tear up and trash but he had dinner and it was Bachelorette night so the note slipped his mind. It slipped his mind and now it’s gone. Well at least that took care of the delivery but oh god now he has to wait. This was a horrible idea.

-

Cleaning up his room helped calm Bram down. Organizing, folding, placing, and having a little bit of control is nice. He’s putting his uniform and practice clothes away in his sports bag when he sees a slip of paper poking out of the side pocket used for drinks.

The handwriting is more scribbled than his and it’s sorta cute. It reads: **Dear Blue, Hi back. How are you? I’m really nervous right now. - Jacques**

The tension in Bram’s shoulders fell away and now he’s a little giddy as he rereads the note. His soulmate is nervous too and he wants to know how Bram is.

Five minutes and a chewed lip later he writes an answer.

**Dear Jacques, You made me not nervous now. How are you besides nervous? -Blue**

**P.s. Would you tell me what I lost and you now have?**

Not really sure how the first note was sent, Bram just stares at it, mentally willing the blue sticky note to disappear. After ten minutes of nothing he decides it’s late and he should sleep. If centuries of people can’t figure out how this works, there’s no way he will. Bram hopes the note isn’t there in the morning.

-

Simon is halfway through his Sunday morning routine before he does a double take and almost trips himself with his sweats halfway on as he all but leaps to his desk. Another blue sticky note.

**Dear Jacques, You made me not nervous now. How are you besides nervous? -Blue**

**P.s. Would you tell me what I lost and you now have?**

Now wide awake Simon hunts for something to write on. He spies the gag Christmas gift Abby got him last year for her first Christmas in Shady Creeks. It’s Hufflepuff themed sticky notes.

**Dear Blue, Now wide awake once I saw your note. Ignore the themed sticky notes, they were a gag gift from a friend. I have 2 of your shirts, one lonely sock, and a grey pair of gym shorts. Do you need them? -Jacques**

**P.s. What do you have of mine?**

**P.p.s. If you really need your clothes I can leave them somewhere for you?**

Simon stares at the note then decides to add one last thing.

**P.p.s If you really need your clothes I can leave them somewhere for you? I’m going to honest and tell you that i’m not ready to meet my soulmate yet but I like this. Your thoughts?**

Even though he’s awake, it’s still too early for his brain to handle this so taking Bieber on a walk it is. 

A new note is waiting on his desk when he gets back.

**Dear Jacques, So they did end up with you. I can live without them for a little longer so you don’t have to go through the trouble. I have four hoodies from you, 2 grey ones, 1 black, and 1 red. Do you want them back?**

**I think we’re on the same page about meeting. I’m not ready either. I like this too and wouldn’t mind continuing. -Blue**

**P.s. Do we have the same secret?**

So that’s where those four went. Simon eyes his very “regular sized” collection of hoodies. No he doesn’t have too many and they’re all very special to him okay. Grabbing another sticky note, Simon is left to stare blankly at it. He knows what the P.S. means and wants to answer that first but there’s still that tiny fear that lingers whenever anything remotely close comes up about his sexuality. After a deep breath he starts writing.

**Dear Blue, No I have plenty of other hoodies to wear. I do want to meet you (in case it needs to be said) but if you think Daniel Radcliffe is hotter than Emma Watson like I do, then yes we do share the same secret. The only people i’ve shared my secret with was first my dog, then my sisters, my parents, and my three closest friends. I’m not ready for the world or the city I live in to know but I don’t mind adding one more person who shares the same secret. -Jacques**

Satisfied Simon leaves the note and heads downstairs for breakfast. Food is the best comfort.

**-**

Bram really likes that his soulmate is also toeing the line on this very touchy subject, just to be safe while also being funny. If Jacques can be honest about some things then so can he.  

**Dear Jacques, I want to meet you too but the same goes for me with where I live. It’s not the most welcoming place if my secret was to get out but I have the support of my best friend and parents. They’re the only people i’ve told now including you.**

**-**

After a week of daily notes being written and sent, Simon sends him a new email he made just for this. As much as he loves the notes, which are being kept in a special box he keeps most of his treasured things, he wants to write more and have a more secure way of talking to each other.

He gets an email the following day from Bluegreen118@gmail.com.

They still write each other physical notes but now it’s more like short good mornings and good night or hoping they do well on a test, little things. Blue says that they’ll get to phone numbers soon but he’s still not ready. Simon easily agrees because if his suspicions are right, he is not ready to know he already had his soulmates phone number.

-

Bram feels like he gave too much away in his username but they easily transition from physical to digital messaging. Before he knows it it’s been five months since he accidentally sent Jacques the first note. Now he’s all but certain Jacques is Simon which- is really freaking amazing but there’s still that one percent that keeps saying he could be wrong, that he’s just seeing what he wants to see.

He’s gotten some random things Jacques lost.

A pen. A nameless half finished essay that had doodles on it. A grey shirt. A Hufflepuff pin. A packet of Oreo's and Reese’s. A blue hair clip he knows is not his mother’s. A Panic! At the Disco pin. He keeps them on the bedside table and ignores the knowing look his mom sends him when she sees it.

It hasn’t slipped Bram’s notice that he’s lost some things too.

A comic book. Another pair of shorts. A written finished essay he didn’t write his name on because he already had the printed copy. A Star of David keychain his father got him.

-

It’s Halloween which means it’s been about a year since they started talking. It’s surprisingly gone by really quick but now Simon’s isn’t sure he’ll be able to keep from going up to Bram and telling him he’s Jacques. Of course the perfect opportunity is presented to him as one Bram Greenfeld's Halloween party. It's too much of a sign from the universe and Simon actually has a plan for this.

He no longer has a plan. His plan is dead and aborted. All the nerve and courage he had not two seconds ago has vanished because his maybe-crush-possible-soulmate is really cute and smiling at him.

“John Lennon?” Bram guesses.

“Got it in one.” Simon eyes Bram’s costume. “You’re…” “Post Presidency Barack Obama.” He’s wearing a proud grin on his face and Simon will give it to him, it’s pretty clever.

Nick nudges him which goes ignored. “So do you guys want something to drink?”

Bram leads them to the makeshift bar in the kitchen.

“Ya sure.” “I’m good.” Him and Nick say at the same time. Simon ignores the look as he’s handed a red solo cup, probably beer by the smell.

Bram lifts his cup and taps it against Simon’s. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

The taste is horrible and it makes Simon gag on the first swallow but he valiantly empties his cup. Nick is giving him such a pity look but it’s Bram’s look that makes it kinda worth it. The look on his face is almost… endearing.

-

Bram really wants to just ask Simon already, confirm that they’re soulmates and Simon is Jacques. He thinks he’s halfway there with the number of drinks Abby and Leah are making him drink. They’re playing Beer Pong, Leah and Abby verses him and Simon. The girls are quite the formidable duo but he and Simon are holding out alright. The girls win and Bram thinks it must be the alcohol because he swears he saw Abby kiss Leah’s cheek.

They all move back inside and crash on the couch where Nick and others seems to be watching a drunk Garrett belt out a Harry Styles song. He’s saved them some spots, moving to stand so that Leah and Abby can sit on either side of him, an arm coming around both of them. Bram honestly doesn’t care because is inebriated brain can only focus on that Simon is sitting next to him, and since it’s a tight fit for five people, they’re sides are pressed together. It’s amazing torture. He wouldn’t mind staying here forever but Garrett is clumsily pushing the karaoke microphone into his hands and demanding that he and Simon sing something. Bram is about to decline the offer but Simon stands and grabs his arm to haul them onto the makeshift stage. “This’ll be soooo much fun man.” Simon laughs as he’s given his own microphone. His hand is still holding onto Bram’s arm. “What if I can’t sing?” Bram blurts out, his hold on the microphone tightens as his emotions start to start to whirl around. A soft squeeze to his arm makes Bram lose his breath and zero in on the dopey smile Simon is giving him. “That’s the best kind of singing!” Simon exclaims before asking what song they should. Bram’s brain is pleasantly fuzzy again so he says, “What’s your guilty pleasure song?”

They sing Justin Bieber’s ‘As Long as You Love Me’ and it’s freaking awesome.

-

Once their song is over they settle back into the couch and watch other people have a go. They start talking and after that it’s like they’re in their own little world. Simon knows he should probably stop talking before he blurts out the burning question he’s wanted to ask all night, or all week, or these past few months.

The words are on the tip of Simon’s tongue but his nerves save him for once when he asks, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Upstairs third door on the right.” Bram gives him a concerned look when Simon wobbles a bit as he stands. “You want me to show you? I’m not sure I can take anymore of this girl singing about butts.” The mention of butts makes Simon giggle that turns into a full blown laugh, causing him to almost lose his balance but then there’s a hand on his shoulder that steadies him. He slowly looks down at the warm hand and follows it up to see Bram now really close to him.

“So it’s upstairs… what door?” Simon questions as Bram leads him through the slightly crowded mass of people. “I’ll just show you. I want to go lay down in my room for a bit anyway.” Simon thinks that’s a nice idea and he nods his head in a quick bobbing motion. He regrets it when his head starts to spin a little.

Once they’re at the bathroom door Simon stumbles in, leaning against the sink counter to steady himself. “Thanks Barack.” His brain registers what he said and he’s laughing again, Bram joining him. “”I’ll be in my room man. The one to the left with the soccer poster.”

He gives Bram a thumbs up and they kind of just stand there.

“I- um I should.” Simon stutters and Bram's eyes go wide. “Oh right i’ll just be-” “Ya.” He awkwardly closes the door and walks back to the sink, lifting his head to look at himself in the mirror. His face is red and he’s smiling. God he’s a mess. He doesn’t actually need to use the bathroom but clearing his head a bit would be nice. He splashes cold water onto his face to help calm his red face and kill some of the buzz from the alcohol. He stares at his reflection again and smirks.

“Hey Blue, it’s me Jacques!”

He shakes his head.

“Bram, it’s me. I’m Jacques.”

He groans and looks up at the ceiling for some divine being to help him.

“Barack it’s me Jacques.”

This time he adds finger guns and now he thinks he’ll never leave this bathroom.

“God why did I pick Jacques.” Simon takes one more look at the mirror before deciding screw it, he can do this it’s been long enough, and marches out the door. He easily finds the door with the soccer poster and is going to just let himself in but Bram might be asleep or doing something so he knocks.

“It’s open. Garrett if that’s you wanting me to sing again you’re sleeping in my car tonight!”

Simon pokes his head in. “It’s Simon actually. Were you sleeping cause I could--” “No no you’re fine. Just trying to- the party’s a little too much for me right now.”

Simon walks in and closes the door behind him. “I get it.”

He leans back against the door, not sure where to sit but it gives him time for his eyes to roam around the room, taking in all the little details like the neat desk filled with notebooks, all his soccer gear in a corner, the Elliott Smith’s T-shirt that’s hanging on the frame of Bram’s canopy bed…. Wait an Elliott Smith T-shirt that has the exact bright yellow stain from a highlighter, a highlighter Simon himself accidentally dropped onto the shirt the night after he got it from Alice.

All his plans for telling Bram he’s Jacques goes out the window when he blurts out, “I was going crazy looking for that shirt!”

Bram is laying down on his bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes flick to the shirt, making a humming sound before he seems to realize what him having the shirt means.

“Oh I- this- I don’t-” He stammers as he sits up.

Simon is still working through the tiny bit of shock, his brain-to-mouth filter none existent now. “Barack it’s me Jacques.”

They stare at each other until Bram starts laughing and Simon joins in.

“That took us long enough.” Bram sighs as their laughter dies down. Simon takes hesitant steps towards Bram and leans his shoulder against one of the posts of the bed. “Would you believe me if I said I practiced saying that in the bathroom? It still sounds bad.”

Bram shakes his head and there’s a small smile on his face as their eyes meet. “No that was actually perfect. Glad I chose this as my costume.” He jokes then his face goes a little serious- no that’s the wrong word. Hopeful, Bram’s face looks hopeful. “So this is finally happening?”

“Ya I really need my stuff back, couldn’t really wait anymore.” Simon holds his breath as he moves to sit next to Bram. “I mean we waited a year, seems like it’s time.”

Bram bumps their shoulders together as they both stare down at their laps. “I knew it was you and really hoped it was but-” “But that tiny part of you terrified you might be wrong? Same here.” Now they’re sitting closer, arms pressing together and it feels like they connected a current of electricity from where their arms touch, it’s all warm and tingling.

They sit in silence, that comfortable kind that most people say you get with your soulmate. Because they’re soulmates and it’s perfect.

-

It’s Garrett who finds them, full on barges into the room before freezing at the picture before him. Bram can feel that Simon is about to panic but then he must remember that Garrett knows about Bram and the soulmate situation. Bram’s best friend is grinning like crazy and gives them two thumbs up before leaving without saying a word, the door closing behind him.

Bram falls back onto his bed and covers his face with one hand. “Well he’s never going to let me live this down now.”

Simon lays next to him and lets out a soft chuckle. “Oh you’re lucky, you only have Garrett. I have three people who are going to flip once I tell them.” Bram can feeling Simon’s hand inching towards the free one between them and it just makes him smile wider when he meets him halfway and their officially holding hands.

“I actually had a question about that.” Simon shifts onto his side so he that he’s facing him, their hands still connected. Bram turns so they’re looking at each other, the realization that he can do this now, stare openly and without restriction at Simon and his beautiful eyes.

“Ya what?” “Is Leah with Nick and Abby?” Simon’s arms pull together to cross over his chest, Bram’s hand still in his. Bram gets a little distracted by having his hand now on Simon’s chest right over his heart. “I’m sadly not at liberty to say… but hypothetically there has been historical documentation of a person having more than one soulmate.”

He squeezes Simon’s hand, giving him an understanding smile. “That’s a really cool hypothetical. I’m happy for them.”

“Oh I can’t wait til I can tell you how it happened. You’re going to love it.”

“You’re lucky i’m a person who can wait.”

They settle into silence again, to be honest it’s really nice and amazing being able to just lay there together and bask in the presence of being with your soulmate. Bram’s too happy for words right now and he thinks Simon feels the same.

Eventually someone knocks on the door but leaves it closed. Bram recognizes Nick’s voice. “Hey Si we should start heading out unless the host of the party needs extra hands for clean up. I’m sure that would be fine with parental figures.”

Simon sends him a delighted look. “We should help clean up, the least we could do after a pretty great party.”

“Hey Greenfeld you good with that?”

He and Simon both laugh.

“Ya let us know when the party starts winding down. Thanks Eisner.” Bram calls back. “I bet all four of them are discussing what we’re doing and what they’ll do when we come down.” He says after Nick leaves. Simon snorts. “I bet they’ll clap and cheer if we walk down holding hands.” “Garrett will obviously be the loudest.”

Bram scoots closer and Simon leans his head to the side so he can press it against Bram’s shoulder.

“We probably have a while longer until the party ends.” Simon mumbles to him. “A nap sounds really nice right now.” They both sigh and get more comfortable. “I agree. Night Simon.” “Night Bram.”

-

That’s how the others find them later when they go to check in on them, curled up together and sound asleep with their hands still held tightly between them. Abby, Nick, Leah, and Garrett all decide to let them be and just interrogate them tomorrow over breakfast. Spontaneous sleepovers are always fun.

-

It’s much warmer in Bram’s bed then he remembers it usually being and the warmth feels like it’s radiating from right next to him. He rolls over to be closer to it but he’s foiled by his face landing against something… or someone as the night before flashes through his mind so fast his head starts to spin. He shifts back a bit and opens one eye then the other to the blurry outline of a white shirt and soft pale skin. His face is centimeters away from Simon’s chest, the part that’s closest to his neck that he’s sure has a name but he can’t seem to remember what that is.

Bram’s trying to control his breathing, keep it shallow and light so he doesn’t wake Simon up. Simon who’s sleeping next to him. In his bed. And they’re obviously cuddling if the legs tangled with his or hand resting on his waist is anything to go by. Oh and they’re still holding hands.

This is the most incredibly amazing moment of his life but he’s torn between wanting Simon to stay asleep and wanting him to wake up.

The only thing actively trying to ruin this moment is how horrible his mouth tastes but Bram can easily get past that because Simon is moving and now awake.

“This better not be a dream.” He hears Simon plead quietly to himself. It takes everything in Bram not to laugh. “It’s one pretty fantastic dream though.” he says instead, voice just as quiet as Simon’s.

“Obviously. I’m sleeping in a bed with The Barack Obama.” That does make Bram laugh. “Waking up with John Lennon isn’t half bad.” He shoots back, tilting his head back so he can finally see Simon’s face.

Bram thought he could handle seeing Simon’s face so close and early in the morning. He was wrong, so wrong and promptly hid his face back against Simon’s chest though this time Simon reacted by letting out an adorable squeak and his hand tightens on Bram’s waist.

“Please maybe, warn a guy next time? Waking up was already a lot to handle. Having Bram Greenfeld in my arms and his- you’re just super close and I think my heart might explode.”

Bram can actually feel how fast Simon’s heart is beating but he’s not the only one with a crazy heartbeat. “Well I woke up in the arms of a sleeping Simon Spier who’s in my bed and I didn’t get any warning.” He mumbles against Simon’s shirt. Yes his shirt because he’s not brave enough or think’s he’ll survive having his face pressed to the actual skin.

“Touche.” The words are softly breathed against Bram’s forehead and he can feel himself melt. They both sigh and it would be perfect if they could just stay in this moment forever. Of course the obvious thing happens where someone goes and interrupts their perfect moment.

“Morning boys, oh awesome you still have clothes on.” Abby greets them as she burst through the door.

Simon grabs a pillow from above them and throws it at her but she easily catches it. “We were having a moment Abby.” The caught pillow is thrown and hits them both in the face. “You guys got to have hours of moments and you can have more after. Now it’s time to face judgement!”

“No!” They both groan. Bram hoped that maybe Garrett and everyone just left. A morning alone with Simon? Yes. Him having to face not only Garrett but Nick, Abby and Leah… not even comparable.

“Well you can either come down in five minutes or we can all come up here. Your choice. Me and Garrett are making food.”

The sound of the door closing tells them that Abby’s gone now but they keep their faces covered with the pillow.

“Bram?” Simon voices. It feels intimate being so close together in the dark with the pillow blocking out the world. “Ya Simon?” “Our breath smells horrible.”

Bram can feel himself grin. “Good thing I have spare toothbrushes. Come on before someone else decides to ruin another moment for us.” They hold hands for the short distance to the bathroom.

-

Simon can’t believe it. He woke up in Bram Greenfeld's bed with said Bram Greenfeld. He fell asleep and got to wake up with Bram in his arms. Bram is his soulmate, his Blue. Now he’s holding hands with his soulmate as they walk to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Bram lets go of his hand to go root around for a toothbrush for him and Simon misses it instantly. A toothbrush is found and free of its packaging, the toothpaste is passed over and they brush their teeth. It’s incredibly calming and dare he say domestic.

Their eyes keep glancing at each other in the mirror and it’s getting to be very distracting because no one said seeing your soulmate with toothpaste foam still on their chin or the way they flash their teeth at the mirror to check how clean their teeth are, would be really freaking cute. Bram makes an awkward grin at the mirror, his eyes bright as they stare at Simon’s reflection and that’s about all Simon can take before he rinses his mouth quickly and pulls Bram to him so he can kiss him.

Bram still has toothpaste foam on his chin, his own chin is still dripping water, their nose bumps a bit the closer their faces get, and they’re both smiling too wide for it to really work but it does. Simon can smell the mint from the toothpaste when Bram sighs just as their lips are about to meet, how it casts a brief cool across his face that sends an initial shock down his spine followed by the near heart stopping moment of Bram’s warm soft lips on his.  

It takes minor adjustments: where hands and arms are supposed to go, which way their heads are supposed to be, how to breath, or how much pressure to use. They do eventually pull back with just a couple inches between their faces, both a little breathless.

His left hand is cupping Bram’s cheek while the other holds firmly onto Bram’s waist. Bram’s right hand is clutching the sleeve of Simon’s costume up near his bicep as Bram’s left hand takes hold of his waist.   

The second time is much easier to navigate. The third even better because Bram moves both his hands to Simon’s waist. The fourth tops the third when Simon has a hand cradling the back of Bram’s neck as the other stays on his cheek, the contact making Bram all warm and a little dizzy. It’s after their fifth kiss do they stay apart when their stomachs growl.

“Food and judgement day?” Simon asks moving his thumb back and forth across Bram’s cheek.

The hands on Simon’s waist give him a light squeeze when Bram says, “I think we’ve made them wait long enough.” Simon turns around to head for the door but Bram keeps his hands on his waist wrapping them around it, pulling Simon back and burying his face into the back of his neck. “Wait wait wait just one more minute.”

Simon’s hands cover Bram’s as they stand there, avoiding the inevitable mass embarrassment their friends are going to joyfully inflict on them.

“I gotta say this is kinda horrible.” Simon sighs as he leans a bit more into Bram. “How much I want to stay here versus how much I want to go eat.” He adds.

“Garrett makes pretty good omelettes.” Bram’s head hooks over Simon’s shoulder. “I think I remember you saying Abby makes great pancakes.”

Their stomachs grumble again which answers for them, so they unwind themselves but keep holding hands.

Their friends are nothing but predictable and they do cheer when they walk down the stairs together, Garrett being the loudest.

“Alright alright we get it. Please let us have food first.” Simon begs as Bram tries his best to hide behind him, both of them avoiding their friends eyes.

“No way we’ve waited all night- no scratch that we’ve waited months for this to happen.” Leah pats the two open spots on the couch, the same ones they had last night during karaoke. Nick is next to her and the empty spot Abby would be in means she’s still cooking in the kitchen with Garrett.

“Oh so then you guys already know. Great Bram and I can-” Leah slaps his arm. “We don’t _know_ we just guessed and speculated with Garrett what was going on. You guys are pretty obvious to people that know you but there's only so much you can guess from facial expresssions. Plus we already knew you had a crush on Bram. Garrett said the same about Bram having one on you.”

“You can’t blame me Bram I had no one else to talk to besides you for the first two months and it was driving me crazy.” Garrett yells from the kitchen. Bram shouts back, “I get it.”

“Details or no pancakes!” Abby declares when she pops head from the hallway opening.

Simon sighs and throws his head back against the couch. “You all know we’re going to tell you so hurry up with the food. I don’t know about Bram but i’m dying right now.” He feels Bram’s hand squeeze his. “I’m mutually dying of hunger.”

The sounds of Abby quietly cheering _yes_ is followed by what’s probably a high-five between her and Garrett in the kitchen. “Five more minutes so start talking.”

Simon tilts his head to look at Bram and he gets a little distracted again but Nick and Leah are having none of that. Nick reaches an arm so he can poke his friend’s head. “Simon man you can stare at him _and_ talk at the same time.”  

“Ugh fine. Well I already told you when it started and very briefly about the notes which turned into emails-” “Wait you guys have been emailing for months!” “-and it kind of became a daily thing but I mean it became really nice just talking to him as Blue-” “I did try to be as obvious as possible in my username Simon.” “Yes I know that now but not as obvious as my pen name.”

“What was his pen name?” Abby asks as she and Garrett bring plates full of food to the small coffee table in front of them, Nick getting up to help.

Bram turns to Abby smiling. “Jacques.”

Leah laughs next to Simon and gives him a fond look. “Really Si?” The confused look everyone sends them just makes Leah laugh louder as she pulls Abby into her lap. “Jacques à dit is French for Simon says.”

“Wooooow.”

“Hey it was a split second decision okay! I knew he’d figure it out eventually.” Simon says as he ignores everyone to dig into his food.

“What was your username Bram?” Nick asks as he passes him a fork.

“Bluegreen118@gmail.com.” Simon answers as he chews. Settled in the armchair next to the couch, Garrett is passing out napkins and shakes his head at Simon. “Simon how did you not get that?”

He glares at everyone and moves closer to his soulmate. “I did eventually, like I was ninety-nine percent sure it was Bram okay but that one percent just messes you up! Bram back me up.” “Ya I don’t think either of us could handle what would happen if we were wrong.”

Nick, Abby, and Leah share a look. “We get it.” Nick has his arm wrapped around Leah while his other hand holds Abby’s. “So what how’d this finally happen?” He nods his head to their joined hands.

“A T-shirt.”

“Also liquid courage.”

“The party was a pretty perfect opportunity too.”

“I’m so glad Garrett made me throw the party.”

“Ya thanks Laughlin!”

Garrett is actually blushing which he tries to hide behind his glass of orange juice.

“I’m glad I get to be apart of all _this_.” A hand waves at the group of people on the couch.

The room falls into content silence as everyone eats their fill.

“So any plans for going public or is this gonna say a need to know? I’m here to help with whatever you guys want.”

Garrett’s question kind of catches Simon off guard and he can tell the same goes for the others.

“I don’t really know. I don’t think I ever planned for what would happen after I found out who my soulmate was since I was a little… concerned for the reaction it would warrant.” Simon answers honestly. “There was a reason it took so long for us to get to this point. We just weren’t ready you know, to let others know. Hell we weren’t ready to know who each other was for a year.”

“We’ve talked about it before and we might making it more obvious during the summer of before Senior year.” Abby voices. Nick and Leah nod in agreement with her. “I mean were going to be seniors and I say we live our last year together with no restrictions before everything really starts changing.”

“All I care about is what Bram does. We can wait however long we need to or go blasting all the gay songs from my car and waving a huge rainbow flag right now.” Simon looks to Bram, smiling at him with unabashed warmth. He gets a laugh as Bram smiles back. “We’ll talk about it.”

“I’m in all your corners. Anything I can do, i’m here for you.”  Everyone looks to Garrett and there’s this amazing content feeling as everyone says what they need to.

“We’ll figure it out. All of us together.” Bram declares. He gives Simon’s cheek a quick kiss cause they can do that now and they feel safe.

“Together.” Everyone cheers.

Simon feels like this is the moment all their lives start moving forward. They have time to figure out all the BS of handling the outside world but right now they can just be themselves, happy and safe with the people they love and care about.

-

It was just little things that tipped others off that Simon Spier and Bram Greenfeld were soulmates.

Bram would give Simon his homework in English. Simon would bring Bram his jersey right before practice. Bram would be wearing a hoodie in the morning but then others would notice that Simon had it on after Lunch.

There was also the obvious hand holding. They always seemed to be next to each other. Everyone knows that look people who’ve found their soulmates have. Let’s just say the school was a buzz of gossip because even though it was pretty obvious the two were soulmates, none of them ever announced it and there was also the others.

The others were Leah Burke, Abby Suso, Nick Eisner, and Garrett Laughlin. No one was really sure who was with who out of that group of friends.

Leah and Abby would hold hands. If Simon wasn’t with Bram he was with Leah or Abby. Nick and Abby would kiss each other’s cheek. Bram and Leah would be found sitting next to each other in the Library near the more quiet spots. Nick and Leah would be hanging off each other when they sat at Lunch. Leah and Garrett would be huddled close together talking about something. Nick and Garrett were always hugging and had a hand on the other, the same went for Garrett and Bram though everyone already knew they were best friends.

It wasn’t until the summer before Senior year did the big question get answered.

Halfway through summer Abby Suso’s facebook status changed from ‘single’ to ‘in a relationship’. The following day Leah Burke also changed her status from ‘single’ to ‘in a relationship’ and ten minutes after so did Nick Eisner. They were flooded with likes and comments but gave no answer of what that really meant. 

The day before school Simon Spier’s Facebook status changed to ‘in a relationship with Bram Greenfeld” and Bram Greenfeld’s Facebook status changed to ‘in a relationship with Simon Spier which resulted in almost the whole school staring at them the day of school as they held hands walking down the hall ignoring everyone while their group of friends created a protective circle around them.  Nick, Leah, and Abby had their arms linked as they walk behind Simon and Bram while Garrett is walking backwards in front of them chatting away about something. It’s the talk of the school for a good week before new things happen like other students finding their soulmates, someone getting stuck on the roof of the gym because of dare, who was going to be homecoming king and Queen for the upcoming dance.

Simon and everyone skipped homecoming to go to a place Abby found during the previous summer that was LGBTQ friendly and it was probably the best dinner ever.

They do go to Prom though and it was pretty great too with everyone dressed up, decent food, all the dancing, and having all the seniors celebrating their last few days together as a group.

-

They’ve graduated High School and are officially going to be college students in the fall. Everyone is all in agreement of how they’re going to spend their last summer together before they need to start packing and moving for those that are. The first thing they were going to do, that Leah, Abby, Simon and Garrett were excited for, was the Harry Styles concert they got tickets for when they saw he was coming to Georgia. It would be a four hour drive in total and they were going to make it a tiny road-trip.

After that Simon and Bram were staying a week in France, a gift from Alice and her Soulmate Theo who were also joining them, while the others decided to take a road-trip to California.

The last big thing they planned on to end the summer with a bang, was to go to Disney World and Universal Orlando. Everyone saved as much as they could and all their parents decided it would be their graduation gift.

It was the best summer of their lives but this was just the start for them. The one true thing about Highs School was that the friends you make there do stick with you through life, who are there for you and you for them. They are the family you get to make yourself.

They’re best mans and maids of honors at weddings, godparents, aunts and uncles, the people you keep close and do eventually go back home with and live down the street or next door to. That’s the life that Simon and Bram have with Leah, Abby, Nick, and Garrett. It’s a pretty great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I can't seem to keep things to myself. Re: Both Simon and Bram are out to their family and friends but that's it. NO MARTIN. HELL NO THIS IS A HAPPY FIC. 
> 
> They're sophomores when at the start. The bra incident was Nick having one bra from Leah and one bra from Abby be in his room. Might do a lil thing for them. If you want to know why it took so long for these two adorable cuties to get together.... i honestly don't know they seemed to be good with waiting a year, a 'come full circle' thing. I have no idea how the soulmate magic works but it's magic and the universe, they pretty much do what they want. Both of them are hardcore shippers. Any other questions will happily be answered!


End file.
